Surprise
by Goddess of distractions
Summary: Annabeth goes to goode. I know it's been done a million times but give it a chance. I suck at summaries... Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! I know there are millions of these stories, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Let's hope it doesn't suck. **

**Chapter 1 : surprise **

Percy's pov

I groaned and rolled over to glance at the alarm clock.

" OH SHIT " I yelled and sprung up out of my bed , so fast it looked like a cartoon character, and scrambled into the bathroom. I had a very quick shower and raced back into my room, shoved on a pair of jeans and put a blue shirt on. I was franticly searching for my school bag, where in Hades could it be. Finally I found it already packed with my things, I closed the zip and sped out the door. The bus was just pulling away as I smacked on the doors, they swung open and nearly hit my face. Slowly I made my way to the back of the bus where my friends were. I ignored all the stares and whispers, I'd kinda dissapered off the face of the earth for a while ( thanks to hera or juno ) .

When I reached them the first one to notice me was the kindest one out of all of us , her name is vivien-rose but we all call her bubbles, .

" oh my god , the great Percy Jackson is alive," she semi shouted

" ha ha, funny " I replied

After I'd greeted them all, they didn't ask me what I'd been doing. They were good friends they didn't ask you questions unless they think that it'll help. We walked off the bus together laughing and joking, it was like I never left.

Suddenly I felt pressure on my achelies heel, I sucked in a breath preparing for the worst, a monster, Kronos, or even a god, but no it was something much worse... It was jasmine the bitch. I know what your thinking _wow your more scared of a girl than Kronos_ my answer to that is, I can kill Kronos but I can't kill jasmine.

" hey sexy " she whispered in my ear

I sighed, turned around and looked her in the eyes " go away jasmine "

" oh, come on you know you want me." she replied _trying _to be seductive, emphasis on _trying._

I rolled my eyes, they caught a flash of blonde curly hair and grey eyes. My heart was beating faster. Suddenly I could feel a knife pressed up against the back of my neck, whatever the mortals saw wasn't threatening, .

" miss me ? "

I knew that voice any were, I spun around and came face to face with Annabeth. I stared for a moment, then a huge grin broke out on my face and I lifted her up whilst spinning her around.

" Gods, why are you here " I said after I put her down

" I wanted to go to school, and Chiron sent me here " she replied

Everyone was looking at us in confusion apart from jasmine, her face was red.

" oh sorry guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend "

Bubbles's jaw dropped.

" oh, your not gay. "

I glared at her she just smiled at me sweetly.

" ugg, she's your girlfriend , you could do so much better "

" she much better than you'll ever be, she's pretty, she's amazing and everything you aren't " I yelled

" pshhhh, she's just another dumb blonde "

I heard growling, I didn't need to turn to see who it came from. Next thing I know Annabeth has jasmine pinned up against a locker, she leaned in a whispered something in jasmine's ear. Jasmine turned pale then scurried off. Annabeth walked towards me with a smug smile on her face.

" what did you say to make her that pale " I asked

" I told her I'd tell everyone about her nose job " Annabeth replied.

Only now did I realise that the whole school had their eyes trained on us as we went to class.

" you know people are staring " I whispered to Annabeth

Her face turned red and she ducked her head little, she looked cute when she did that. I leaned in and gave her a kiss, after a couple seconds she pulled away and sighed when I pouted.

" we need to get to class Seaweedbrain "

Ahhh, just the same Annabeth threats and a preference to do school work rather than kiss. I may just have to change that last one...

**Done. Thanks for reading please review. Should I continue? **

**Adios~Goddess of distractions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner but my cousin's daughter deleted the doc that the story was on. The plot for this story allen r helped with a lot so thank him for the good parts. Here's chapter 2.**

_Chapter 2 : family dinner_

_Annabeth's pov_

I laughed as Percy tripped in the line to pay for your food , he just glared at me and huffed a sigh.

" come on wise girl, let me introduce you to my friends " Percy said

" wow, you have friends ? " I asked in mock surprise.

He looked at me with an annoyed expression and rolled his eyes, so I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and guided me to a table near the back of the cafeteria. When we reached the table a boy with black hair and glasses flicked a rubber band at Percy without even looking up from the book he was reading ( this is how my friends and I greet each other )

Percy dodged it with ease.

" Annabeth meet Scott Ballard " Percy gestured to the boy with black hair and glasses.

Scott waved at me then bowed , I laughed, I could already tell that he was the joker of the group.

" this is bubbles " Percy pointed at a girl who had long blonde hair with blue streaks and had green eyes.

" I'm Joe Papworth " said a boy with gingery blonde hair and blue eyes.

" hey I'm Annabeth "

" oh, we know who you are. Your all Percy talks about " bubbles said looking at Percy.

His cheeks turned a dark pink " I do not " he yelled , a couple of glances were thrown our way.

" Perce, you kinda do " Scott closed his book.

" what else does he talk about " I asked interested

"he talks about how nice your figure- " Joe was cut off by Percy

"let's talk about something other than what I say "

" Percy do you talk about my figure ? " I questioned

" um maybe " he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

I turned to bubbles and stated talking to her.

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch, Percy dragged me away from his friends before I could ask anymore questions that would embarrass him.

We soon stopped at the history class door , Percy opened the door and guided me to a desk at the back of the classroom. Soon Paul walked in , Percy's step dad, when he saw me his eyes widened.

" Annabeth ? " he asked

" yeah, it's me " I replied

" I didn't know you started attending Goode "

" neither did I " Percy grumbled from his seat, I ignored him.

" it was pretty last minute " I said smiling

" ahh , well it's great to see you "

" you too "

Paul turned to face the blackboard and wrote ' Ancient Greeks' I grinned at Percy and he did the same.

" this semester we'll be learning about the ancient Greeks " he looked at me and Percy then smiled "can anyone tell me the 12 main Greek gods and goddess's "

Mine and Percy's hands shot straight up, Paul chuckled.

" anyone , apart from you two " he said pointing to Percy and I.

bubbles raised her hand. " go on vivien "

" um…there's Zeus, Posiden, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hades. " she said

" good, can you name the goddess's " Paul asked

" uh…Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter and Hera "

I cringed at the last name, I wasn't exactly on good terms with Hera.

" very good vivien " Paul said

The rest of the lesson flew by, suddenly the bell rung telling the students that it was indeed time for home.

" hey Annabeth , I forgot to ask where are you staying " Percy asked as we walked on to the subway.

" um, I'm renting an apartment, not far from your's actually " I replied as I grabbed a handle.

" mum, I'm home and we have a guest " Percy called out as he opened the door to his apartment.

" I'm in the kitchen " Sally replied.

The smell of freshly baked cookies drifted out from the room that was the kitchen.

" oh, hello Annabeth " Sally said

" hey, mrs. Blofis " I smiled, I really liked Percy's mum.

" please, call me Sally " she pulled a tray of blue cookies out of the oven and put them on the counter to cool down.

" Percy don't touch the cookies, they're still hot. " Sally said as she disappeared down the hallway. The minute she was out of earshot, Percy went over to the cookies and put one in his mouth , his face was normal as he started to chew then it turned a red colour. After he swallowed the cookie he opened his mouth.

" ow, that was hot "

" I never would have guessed that " I mumbled sarcasm dripping from every word .

Sally came into the room and had a slight smirk on her face.

" I told you they were hot " she walked past Percy and ruffled his hair, he scowled as she gave a slight laugh.

" oh, Percy " she poked her head round the doorframe " don't forget about the dinner tomorrow night " Percy groaned then his face brightened up.

" mum, can Annabeth come ? " he asked

my eyes widened and I shook my head at Percy but he ignored it.

" yes, of course " Sally called from the living room.

Percy turned to me with a huge grin on his face , while I was sitting in a chair with my arms crossed and a pout on my face.

" ha ha, be ready. Wear something nice, I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night "

I punched Percy in the arm and he stopped laughing to rub his shoulder, now I was the one laughing.

" bye, wise girl. See ya tomorrow. " Percy kissed me, it was a proper kiss with no one to watch or interrupt.

After we pulled away he caressed my face with his hand.

" I love you " he said .

I was a bit surprised , neither of us had said that yet, but I felt the same way.

I gave him a peck on the lips and whispered : " I love you too "

He smiled and embraced me, we untangled our arms and I did my loudest cab whistle, I hopped in a taxi and told them my address. When we arrived at my apartment I gave the driver some cash and got out of the cab. I swung open the door , dumped my school bag on my desk and headed to the bathroom.

Soon I was in a warm bed thinking about today, for a demi-god it wasn't bad if this is as hard as it gets then I think I'll survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while but I've had some things going on so I haven't got round to it. Also this plot is the awesome idea of allen r, so this story is both if ours.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

_**Chapter 3 : My plan**_

_Jasmine's pov_

I watched as Percy and that little bitch, Annabeth, walked school laughing. I mean what does he see in her. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around expecting it to be Issabella. But what I saw was truly terrifying, standing there was a huge buff looking guy with a cruel smile on his face.

"I see your not very fond of ." he said

"What's it to you?" I replied in a cold voice, trying not to cower under his sinister gaze.

"Well you see I'm not very fond of her either and I also noticed you like Percy Jackson." when he spoke Percy's name it seemed that it was something he despised and was something similar to vermin.

I looked at him waiting for him to carry on.

"Now, I have a plan to get rid of little , but I need your help. And your reward will be Percy."

I thought about it, I don't like Annabeth and I would love to get rid of her, but the way he said it sounded like he was going to kill her...

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked

He smiled a smile that sent shivers down my spine...

_Annabeth's pov_

_At her apartment later after school_

I paced my room not knowing what to wear tonight, Percy had forced me to go to dinner with him, Sally, Paul and Paul's parents. I don't even know them! As I groaned and kicked the boxes at the bottom of the wardrobe something sea green fell out of one of the cream boxes. I picked it up and realised it was a dress, the same dress Percy bought me last year.

_Flashback _

_I laughed and ate some more candyfloss, Percy pouted at me when I refused to give him a kiss. I was really happy, this was the first date ever where we didn't have to run for our lives. Percy and I drove off to get some lunch at a cafe, after we'd finished eating we went to the mall to browse. That's when I saw the dress, I must've stared at it for a long time 'cause Percy asked: "Do you like it?"_

_I turned to face him and smiled "Yeah, it reminds me of your eyes." _

_"Come on then." Percy walked into the shop and headed right to the counter._

_"OH no, Seaweed brain you don't have to buy it for me." I said_

_"Yes I do,your my girlfriend. Just think of it as an early Valantine's Present." he replied smiling a warm smile._

_"Valantine's day isn't until next month Seaweed brain." I rolled my eyes_

_"That's why it's an early present. And I thought you were the smart one." he muttered the last part but I heard him._

_"What?" I demand, pretending to be mad._

_"Nothing."_

_I smiled and thanked him as we walked out the shop with my new dress..._

_End of flashback _

I grinned, this dress was perfect.

_Later, outside Annabeth's apartment _

I wrapped my arms around myself as I waited for Percy to pick me up. Finally he pulled up in Paul's old Prius. I smiled and sat in the passenger seat. When Percy looked at me his eyes widened, and I laughed at his expression.

"It's just a dress Seaweed brain."

"I know that, it's just..."

"Just..."

"You look beautiful." he said.

I turned and looked out the window as my cheeks heated up and turned a red colour.

"Thanks."

_After dinner_

_Percy's pov _

I smiled and looked over at Annabeth for the millionth time tonight, she was so beautiful.

_She's mine._ I thought and felt all warm and fuzzy inside, it sounds cheesy but it's true.

I gave her a goodnight kiss and watched her until she'd closed the door to her small apartment complex. Just as I started the engine, I heard an ear-piercing scream. Imeadiatly knowing it was Annabeth I went to her apartment door and knocked on it frantically. Suddenly it swung open to reveal Annabeth looking scared out of her mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking for any damage to her.

"Sp...sp...Spider." she stuttered.

I relaxed a bit knowing that it was nothing serious.

"Where is it?" I stepped into her apartment and it was exactly as I expected, blueprints and sketches everywhere.

"The bedroom." she whimpered

I continued until I reached a door that was slightly ajar, I pushed it open a spotted the little black spot that must be the spider so I walked forward and stomped on it, squashing it into the cream carpet.

Annabeth came and hugged me.

"I have a reward for you for killing that spider." she whispered in a voice, that for some reason turned me on.

Slowly she took my jacket off a started unbuttoning my shirt, my hands wrapped round her's.

"No." I whispered

Annabeth looked up at me hurt "Please." she said "I need you."

I groaned but gave into her and let her push me towards her bed, carefully I removed her shirt.

I stared at her breasts, only covered with thin lacy material very easy to see through, they were perfect, not too big but not too small.

I reached up and gently started to massage her boobs making her make a moan I'd never heard before. Suddenly I felt my hips buck upward without my permission as Annabeth brushed against my erection. She looked at me and I smashed my lips against her's. I knew there was no going back, so I enjoyed that night when I gave Annabeth my virginity as she gave me her's...

**Done. I decided to try a lemony bit, hope it worked out. We can't forget the fact that Jasmine can somehow see through the mist and what was the man's plan?**

**You'll find out soon.**

**Please review. **

**Also, if you haven't already, check out The red games by hatersgonnahate104. Her stories are awesome, but The red games is my personal favourite.**

**Adios~Goddess of distractions.**


End file.
